nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl Award Ceremony
Now that there have been at least 50 OMBs, I think it's time to hand out some awards to those that deserve it. The following categories will have only 1 winner, unless it's a tie, then it will be shared by those that tied. Most Wins This is a quintuple tie. Vanguard has 2, Gabranth has 2, Ty has 2, Lunari has 2, and Silver has 2. Vanguard has beaten Metal and Metal Dillian. Gabranth has beaten Cydik in their 1st and 4th fights. Ty has beaten Silver and Nick. Lunari has beaten Rosa in their 2nd battle and Blanka. Silver beat Trunks and he techniquelly did beat Rosalina. The only 2 that have no losses here are Vanguard and Ty. So they get the medal since they are a slightly higher rank than the other 3. However, if Vuxo defeats Axel, he will be tied with Vanguard and Ty for the medal. Most Loses I gotta say, this one goes to Silver. He did beat Trunks. But he lost to Ty and Mewtwo. He also tied Dalton and Rosalina. Making his record 1-2-2 Most Appearances This one goes to Nick and Silver. They were in 5 FRICKEN FIGHTS! Nick fought Sonic TWICE, Scourge, Goku, and Ty. His record is 1-1-3 (His only win was against Sonic in the 2nd fight) SIlver has fought Trunks, Mewtwo, Dalton, Rosalina, and Ty. (His only wins are Rosalina and Trunks) Most Picked Location The City I think everyone has fought here now. Even Silver fought here and so did Nick. I believe it's number is at 12, but I may have miscounted. Most Picked Time This goes to Noon. I have picked Noon for the time so many times that I would have to write it down to remember how many times I did. If I had to guess, it's around the 20 to 25 area for how many times I picked it. Best Finale This one goes to Nick and Sonic's first fight. I still haven't made a fight that could top that one yet. But, Vuxo and Axel isn't over yet. That one has the potential to top the charts. Best Season This was a tough choice. Season 1 was the first, so it has a special place in my heart. But some of the fights were bad and were so short, it wasn't funny. Season 2 was better, I feel like this may be my best. The only fight I goofed on was Nick and Ty, which I later explained why. other than that, this season went well. Season 3 was in between the first and second, it wasn't bad, nor was it really good. This is like the middle one. I would say this one is the best overall. There wasn't any really bad fights, and the fights were long and awesome. Season 4 would have been my pick, but I kinda got lazy near the end and started copying a little too much. I pretty much copied Nick and Screwattack with my Amy vs Peach 1. Otherwise, it would have been my pick. Season 5 has been awesome, but there was one fight that I really felt lazy about afterwards. Flash and Quicksilver was the fastest KO in the history of OMB. I feel like I rushed that fight WAY TOO MUCH. But I don't plant to change it. I say this one goes to Season 3. It had the good fights like 2, 4, and 5, but didn't have any bad ones like the other 4 seasons did. Best Fight (Non-Finale) This was honestly a tie. Nick VS Ty got outta hand really fast. Bahamut VS Ridley was a bigass dragon fight. Kara VS Superman was short, but also epic to read. All 4 of the Cydik and Gabranth fights were awesome to read. But if I picked one, it goes to Nick and Ty. That fight went from calm to crazy to frantic to insane to batshit crazy and beyond before it was done. Best KO! This one also goes to Nick VS Ty. Nick was in dragon form. Ty pushed the wingless dragon off a cliff.(Ty cut the wings and tail off before hand) and then JUMPED down AFTER IT to impale it through a house and into the ground. THAT WAS AN EPIC MOMENT! Best HOLY SHIT! Moment There were many to pick from. Like Goku and Superman fusing, Nick turning into his dragon form when Ty cut him in half, Bentley pulling himself back to his wheelchair, and Ty holding the planet together when Silver tried to break it in half during their fight. But the one I gotta give it to is when Nick and Vuxo FUSED in the fight against Goku and Superman's fusion. (That horrible name I came up with was Goman) That fusion was, hands down, the strongest character in any OMB. Not to mention I kinda pulled it outta nowhere, which added to the HOLY SHIT! factor. That's all the awards I got right now. I may have more awards at a later time to hand out. Untill then, peace out. Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Award Ceremonies